1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system that calculates billing information from usage, via a server apparatus that manages use of a processing apparatus having document processing functions (e.g., facsimile transmission/reception, printing, scanning, copying). This invention also relates to a server apparatus that is employed for this type of network system, and a network management program that is employed for this type of server apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a network billing system has been introduced that calculates fees according to usage by collecting usage information of document processing devices (e.g., printer, facsimile, copier, multifunctional printer) by employing a calculation management apparatus connected to the network (Prior Art 1). In this network billing system, the calculation management apparatus obtains usage information of document processing devices via PCs, which are connected to the document processing devices. The calculation result from the calculation management apparatus is delivered to a certain PC at the user side.
Prior Art 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open 2002-67451
In an environment where a plurality of PCs and document processing devices are connected via a network, due to the recent increasing popularity of LAN, and where the document processing devices are accessed by a group of PCs, indefinite users randomly attempt to obtain usage status of each group. Such users would like a capability, by using a convenient terminal, to access the calculation management apparatus., and to obtain the calculation result sorted by appropriate parameters. However, the conventional network billing system cannot satisfy such users needs.